


The Scent of You

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, Incest Kink, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Sam Winchester, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Reunited after 3 years apart while Sam was at school, Omega Dean doesnt know if he's allowed to comfort his sad Alpha little brother anymore. Luckily, sometimes, little brother knows best. (my very first SPMC submission)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> eternal love and thanks to soy_em for the super speedy beta as well as cheerleading and support.  
> This wasn't the first fic I started for smpc, but it was the one that demanded my attention once it was started. Heed the tags and no hard feelings if this isn't your type of fic.

The car was filled with stressed-out omega scent choking them both, and it made Dean hate his body more than he ever had before. More than when he’d first presented and their father looked at him just a little bit different. More than when he had to endure all the comments about his eyes, his freckles, his lips. More than enduring all the unwanted touches from asshole alphas who thought that an omega couldn’t take care of themself.

He just wanted to make his Alpha stop being sad but after 3 years of not seeing Sam, and then when he did see him there was another Omega wrapped around him, he was certain that it wasn’t his place to soothe the Alpha that once was his responsibility. Even though the other Omega died, causing the sadness from his Alpha, he hadn’t been invited to soothe Sam or comfort him. He’d barely been invited close enough to touch him, their casual intimacy lost. Which stressed him out, which made the scent of stressed omega and sad alpha worse in an endless cycle until the air felt thick and gross.

“Time to stop for the night. Dean,” Sam offered from the passenger seat, from his seat, with no inflection. He didn’t use the Alpha voice on Dean, he knew he didn’t have to but yet Dean was still relieved to have the decision taken out of his hands.

They drove in silence for another 20 minutes before they found a hotel and Dean pulled into the parking lot. He moved to open the door and Sam held up his hand to stop him. “I got this one. Stay here or get the bags out of the back.”

Sam walked towards the office and Dean knew that his stress-scent doubled with an undercurrent of sadness. Sam probably went to get two rooms, he probably couldn’t stand to be around an omega like him. Someone who wanted to be his, but wasn’t. Dean never belonged to Sam the way he’d wanted to. It was why Sam left and went to school. It was why he found Jess, the tall, leggy blonde. Dean shoved the door of the impala open when the sadness scent turned to pain. He needed fresh air, he didn’t want to be able to smell himself.

Sam came out of the office and back towards the car where Dean was just standing, trying not to be mad or disgusted by himself and just failing, out in the open air, where anyone could walk by and smell him.

“Thank you for waiting. C’mon, help me with the bags and the cooler.” Sam said softly as he pulled the key from Dean’s slack hand and opened the trunk. 

No one beside Sam could treat him like this without a fight from him, not even their dad; which was another thing that Dean knew had come up in the epic fight between the two alpha’s when Sam had left. What did Sam do to his older brother to make him obey without a fight? This wasn’t the fifties, omegas didn’t have to blindly follow an alpha’s orders any more and John knew that Dean didn’t for anyone but Sam.

Dean recalled the silence from the room when Sam didn’t answer that question, just looked down at his feet. Seeing the fight leave Sammy was almost the worst part of the whole night. Dean knew why he obeyed and at some point he must have given himself away. He must have let it slip that he’d bonded with Sam as his Alpha. It was an incomplete, one-way bond and had been that way for long, painful years. 

Slowly Dean followed his brother, expecting to be given one room, while Sam took a different one, but Sam led them to the last room on the second floor balcony and opened the door then stood back for Dean to go first. 

“Uh, Sammy, I think they gave you the wrong room.” Dean offered, trying to pull his eyes away from the single, king sized bed that dominated the otherwise shabby hotel room.

“No, this is the right room. Go ahead and get comfy, you want the first shower to wash the road off?” Sam asked, already laying salt down behind the locked door.

“What? I mean, no, but what?” Dean stuttered and Sam sighed, straightening up from where he’d been crouched by the door. 

“We need to work some things out but we’re both suffering right now. Touch will help us both. Can we not do this yet? I need a shower and some food and then we can talk it out. You can have the first shower and I’ll call for food or the other way but that’s what's happening now.” This time, Sam did use his Alpha inflection even though it was a question and it left Dean’s body in a totally confused state. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’ve confused you. Go, and have a shower while I call for food. You can wait for it while I shower. Pizza? Meatlovers?” Sam asked, phone already in hand and local phonebook open on the tiny table.

Dean stood numbly and tried to make himself follow the order implicit in Sam’s tone. He turned away from Sam and marched toward his bag, pausing when he noticed that Sam had already opened his bag and pulled out a clean tee-shirt and boxers without him noticing. He turned to ask about it but Sam was on the phone with the pizza place and the tense line of his shoulders made Dean emphatically not want to ask anything. He headed into the bathroom, shut the door behind him and turned on the shower.

Later, as they sat on the bed with empty pizza boxes in front of them, Daen felt his stomach tie itself in knots and he could smell his panic and worry over the smell of the shower.

“Stop.”Sam commanded without even looking up from his pizza. “Go brush your teeth and then come back to bed.” Dean bristled at the command but didn’t try to fight it. 

\------

When Dean woke up he was warm and comfortable and felt better than he had in long weeks. Possibly even months. He could tell it was still very early in the morning, the cheap blinds showing nothing but dark beyond the window. He took stock and realized he was more than the little spoon, he was the little ladle the way that Sam had used his whole body to curl around him and Dean wanted to be annoyed but he couldn’t.

The air around them smelled of love and contentment. Of Pack.

“You’ve always been mine.” Sam’s voice rumbled in his ear and Dean startled because he hadn’t even realized that Sam was awake. “Before you even presented or we thought about me presenting you belonged to me. My first coherent thought was ‘ _ MY DEAN’ _ like I was born with the knowledge of you,” Sam continued on, oblivious to the way that Dean was trying to get away from him and the conversation.

Dean swallowed, knowing deep inside that Sam was describing the way he’d always felt as well. Which was impossible. Dean had existed for four years before Sam did, how is it possible that Dean belonged to him before they were even born. He asked as much through a dry throat and felt Sam pull him impossibly closer before he tried to answer.

“Soulmates. It’s a rare thing but…” Sam trailed off and Dean felt the odd sensation of Sam shrugging around him.

“Then why did you leave me? If you thought… that. How could you..” Dean broke off around the whine he could feel in his throat and felt the stressedsadpained omega scent seep into the air of comfort around them.

“I was scared Dean. It was wrong and I’ll apologize for the rest of our lives, I’ll pay for it for the rest of our lives, but you are mine and I am yours and nothing is going to change that now.” Sam forcefully spun dean in his arms so that they were face to face in the dark. “Nothing is going to stop me from claiming what is mine now.” Dean felt the tiniest thrill of arousal at Sam’s words and casual display of his strength but said nothing. He just stared in the dark at the eyes of a boy he had known and loved his whole life.

Slowly, Dean leaned forward until he and Sam were breathing the same air. He pressed forward just a little bit more so that their lips were just barely touching. Then he waited. Despite never wanting to be a stereotype, despite knowing that no matter what the relationship with Sam was, that it was always going to be up to the Alpha to make the final move towards something more.

Sam pressed forward, binging their lips solidly together, without hesitation and the scent of lovecontentmentlust began to fill up the small room.

\----------

When Dean woke again, he was curled back into Sam’s arms as the little spoon, but there was one giant difference; he was wet. He’d soaked through the clean boxers that he'd put on before bed and his hole was as wet as it got during heat, even as his cock strained at the front of his boxers. He tried to pull away from Sam, the squish of wet fabric as he moved loud enough in the quiet room that Dean felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“Mmmm smell so good big brother.” Sam breathed into his ear as his arms tightened around Dean’s middle, keeping him from escape. “You go into heat for me?” Sam asked, sounding a little bit more awake as he pressed his half hard cock into Dean’s ass and rolled his hips.

“Should’a let you stay in school long enough to have a sex-ed program Sammy. ‘Megas don’t just ‘go into heat’ for someone…” Dean trailed off as a wave of heat rolled through his body, making sweat bead up at his temples.

“Unless we are soul mates. True mates. I sat up and did a little reading after you crashed for the second time last night. When true mates finally find each other, they’ll induce a mating heat and rut in each other.” The words were mouthed into the skin beneath Dean’s ear making him shiver. Sam’s mouth was so close to the overly sensitive skin that he would mark with a claiming bite and it was messing with Dean’s head a little bit. Sam rolled his hips more forcefully and Dean had to swallow the needy groan that nearly escaped him at the feeling of all that cock pressed so close to where he really wanted it. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his head with Sam invading all his senses so overwhelmingly.

He just wanted to roll onto his belly and present.

Sam groaned so loud that if they’d had neighbors, they would be banging on the wall already. Apparently, Dean mused as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it away from them, he’d said that out loud. “Fuck, yes, roll onto your belly and show me what’s mine,” Sam panted at him, one of his hands tossing the blanket off the bed and exposing them to the dubiously cool air of the room. 

Even in the beginning of a mating frenzy, Dean felt oddly shy as he tugged down his boxers and rolled onto his belly. He was far from a virgin, alphas and betas and even a few other omegas having helped warm his sheets since he presented at 15 but he’d never displayed like this before. And he’d never taken a knot.

He swallowed thickly as he waited for something and allowed Sam to look at him. He could feel Sam behind him on the bed, but they weren’t touching at all. Unsure but wanting, Dean widened his knees and curved his back just the tiniest bit more, until he could feel the air of the room on the wetness that was trailing down the backs of his thighs. With trembling hands he shifted to reach back and pull himself open, exposing and presenting his hole to his Alpha but the rumble of Sam’s voice stopped him.

“Ohfuckohfucohfuck stop baby. You’re gonna make me pop my knot like some 16 year old. Jesus you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, can I have a taste? I gotta have a taste. I need you to tell me it’s okay.” Dean felt Sam’s giant hand on the side of his hip, tugging him slightly and he turned his head from where it was shoved into the mattress to look back and answer.

Sam was wonderfully disheveled, his cheeks pink like when Dean was able to convince him to get drunk, his eyes already lust-glazed, with his hair all over the place and they hadn’t even touched yet. Dean’s eyes wandered down to Sam’s cock, big enough that his hole pulsed at the thought of it inside of him. Unable to talk past the heat Dean nodded against the mattress and gripped the cheeks of his ass, exposing his hole the way he’d wanted to before Sam spoke.

Sam didn’t waste anymore time, his hands covering Dean’s and his mouth unerringly finding Dean’s soppy wet hole. Dean whined at the feel of Sam’s slick tongue teasing at his rim and the feel of his pointy nose pressing at his tailbone as Sam tried to get his face closer. He could smell them both, exuding pack and lust and want until the air was muggy with it and his heat-addled brain didn’t need anything more until he was coming all over the sheets beneath him, cock not flagging for even a second as his ass clenched around Sam’s clever tongue.

“Jesus big brother that is the hottest fucking thing. God I need to get inside you. You want my cock? Want my knot?” Sam asked, pulling away and swiping a hand across his face where it glistened with Dean’s slick. Dean’s eyes opened wide when he watched Sam lick the slick off his hand, running his tongue from wrist to the tip of his middle finger and never taking his eyes off Dean.

“Alpha,” Dean whined, his body straining for more, simultaneously loose from orgasm and tense with arousal at the same time. Dean was deep into heat, his brain feeling boiled as he yearned for the delicious smelling, compatible alpha in the room with him. He shoved his face into the mattress and pushed his back into an even deeper curve to entice the alpha to takeknotbreed. 

“Alright, I’m right here.” A soothing but still rumbly voice sounded in his ear as a big hand pressed on the back of his neck, soothing and winding him up all at once. He felt the heat of the alpha’s thighs against the back of his own and whimpered again.

“I’m right here. Gonna take care of you.” Close, so very close to where he wanted it he felt the tip of a wet cock near his greedy hole, but it stopped. He squirmed under the big hand holding him down trying to get it inside him where he needed it to soothe the fire in his veins.

“Calm down, big brother. I need one more thing. I need you to talk to me. I need to see your face and hear you say yes.” The large body behind him, Sammy his brain supplied, was like concrete, he couldn’t move it.

He fought through the fog encasing him to turn his head and get a good look at the Alpha who was going to knot him. Sammy’s face swam into his vision, lips pinker than pink and hazel eyes glazed but still focused. He took a deep breath and then another before listing his head from the mattress.

“Want your knot Sammy.” He slurred, demonstrating how much effort those simple words needed, before he let his face drop and turn back into the mattress and his neck arch just slightly into the press of Sam’s big hand.

“Gonna knot you better than anyone else. Gonna ruin you for anyone else. My omega. My brother.” Even through the fog, Dean could hear that the way Sam said brother wasn’t like the way anyone else said brother. When Sam said it Dean heard brotherloversoulmateeverything and it soothed him.

He whimpered as the long, thick cock impaled him, big enough that it dragged against his prostate with each hard, pounding thrust. Dean knew it wasn’t going to take long for his second orgasm to overcome him and he was right, hard cock dribbling more come into the sheets beneath him even as his Alpha picked up speed.

Soon, his Alpha was pounding into him, the headboard slamming into the wall with each powerful thrust and grunts coming from each of them, loud enough to cover the sound of their wet skin slapping together. Dean dug his knees in and arched his back into the deep curve he’d used when trying to entice the alpha closer and began to moan, “Knotmeknotmeknotme,” hoping his alpha would hear him even though he was speaking into the mattress.

“Oh fuck yeah. You want my knot? Gonna take it? Want me to knot this slutty hole of yours?” Alpha was now grinding his hips against Dean’s ass, barely managing to thrust at all as his knot inflated, tying them together.

“Mate me.” Dean cried out as he gasped around the pleasure/pain of the giant knot. He gasped as teeth were suddenly at his neck, biting down and mating them together forever. Finally, Dean came for the third time, his ass pulsing to squeeze his Alpha’s knot as his cock finally softened. He let himself fall flat to the mattress, hissing at the way the know tugged at his rim because Alpha didn’t know what he was going to do so didn’t fall with him.

Dean allowed himself to be manhandled onto his side as Alpha carefully positioned them as spoons until they untied. Dean let his eyes drift shut until he needed to go again, knowing that his heats were never over until he’d been good and fucked for a couple days.

\-----------------------

Dean woke up the fourth day after his heat started and choked on the sex stink of the room. He pushed himself out of Sam’s arms and the destroyed bed and waddled to the bathroom to piss and shower, feeling totally disgusting. He looked at himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up and couldn’t stop the flush from spreading over his face; Sam had practically mauled him.

Dean had shared his heats with Alphas before, despite the fact that no one had ever knotted him before, but he’d never been with an Alpha in rut before, so he didn’t really have any frame of reference for the hickeys and bruises all over his neck and shoulders. Tilting his head to the side he trailed his fingers over the mating bite mark, just now scabbed over and healing, and felt a shiver run through his whole body at the touch.

“Fuck, none of that. My dick feels raw.” Sam offered from the doorway. He could feel the mental connection now that Sam was awake and the mating frenzy had gone and he prodded it like he prodded the bruises on his hips.

“I said none of that.” Sam growled playfully, shoving Dean into the shower and following himself. There wasn't enough space for one of them, really, let alone both of them but Dean couldn’t be bothered to mind.

“Wash my hair with those giant mitts of yours, won't you?” Dean offered, turning his back towards Sam and waiting. It wasn’t a test, really, but there was a small part of him that wondered, now that they were a mated alpha/Omega pair, would Sam still take orders from him. There was more than one emotion behind his sigh when he felt Sam’s shampoo covered fingers massaging his scalp.

“I hope you know that your dick isn’t coming any closer to me than this for the next week. Jesus. I’m usually bow legged but I probably look like I just got off a fucking horse.” Dean felt more than heard Sam’s snort of laughter behind him and held up his middle finger.

“Nu-uh.” Sam snorted again but kept his mouth shut, which was a nice change from the previous few days. “Also, where did you learn to talk like that? You got a mouth on you and I know it didn’t come from me.” Dean offered, allowing himself to be spun around in the shower to rinse his hair.

“Dunno. Never happened before. You must like it cause I don’t think I’ve ever been like that before.” Sam shrugged, moving so they could switch places and he could rinse off under the water.

Dean said nothing, just stepped out of the crowded shower stall and grabbed a threadbare towel to try and dry himself off. He headed back into the room proper and stopped as he looked at the destroyed bed, trying to decide if they should do something about it or just leave it for the cleaners. He tossed the wet towel onto the bed and dug through his bag for clean clothes.

Dean was just lacing up his boots and trying to ignore the painful maw of hunger where his stomach used to be when Sam stepped into the room, hair dripping onto his bare shoulders and nearly as marked up as he, himself was. A deep sense of satisfaction rolled through Dean as he looked at his gorgeous Alpha and when Sam smiled back at him he had a feeling it would all be okay.


End file.
